Blog użytkownika:Zaklinacz Psów i Smoków/TAJEMNICE WYOBRAŹNI
* * * Na początek może się przywitam, a więc: HEJKA! ;D * * * INFORMACJE (jeśli komuś chce się czytać): - zaczęłam to pisać w lipcu 2014 roku, w zeszycie i pierwszy raz pisze moje historie z głowy; - ta historia rozwija się sama w mojej głowie, więc nie wiem co i jak dokładnie będzie się działo pomimo tego, iż mam parę pomysłów na dalsze losy; - wszystkich szczegółów dowiecie się w trakcie czytania; - nie wiem kiedy będą pojawiać się następne rozdziały; - możliwe, że rozdziały będę wstawiać po kawałku; - od nikogo nie ściągam; - Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Życzę miłego czytania :) Autorka PS. Mam nadzieję, że nikt mi tu nie padnie z przenudzenia. * * * WSTĘP * * * : Wyspa Berk. Jedyna taka osada, w której razem żyją wikingowie i smoki. Z resztą już od kilku lat! Na innych wyspach, co prawda ludzie też żyją z nimi w zgodzie, ale jednak razem nie mieszkają. A przynajmniej na tych wyspach, do których doszła wieść o tym co dzieje się w klanie Wandali, z Berk. A sam syn Stoick'a Ważkiego, wodza tej wioski, nazywany jest na tych wyspach "Pogromcą Smoków", rzadziej ich "Zaklinaczem", czy też "Panem". Ale coraz częściej określa się go mianem "Władcy Smoków"! Jednak niewielu wikingów z poza Berk zna jego imię, a jeszcze mniej kiedykolwiek go widziało, tak samo jak jego smoka. : Od jego walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią minęły już trzy lata, a w tym czasie wiele przygód spotkało Czkawkę i jego przyjaciół, jednak wciąż wiele się tu dzieje. W życie są wcielane coraz to nowsze i lepsze projekty Czkawki. Przez co osada bardzo się zmienia i to na lepsze. Życie wraz ze smokami przestało być już tak uciążliwe jak niegdyś. Jeszcze tylko nieliczni wikingowie nie mają swoich smoczych przyjaciół. Jednak większość mieszkańców wioski słabo na nich lata. I dlatego wyspy Berk, w razie zagrożenia, z powietrza broni tylko sześciu najlepszych jeźdźców wraz ze swymi smokami. A są to: syn wodza - Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem - Nocną Furią, piękna i ambitna wojowniczka - Astrid z Wichurą - Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, pewny siebie - Sączysmark z Hakokłem - Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, lekko strachliwy - Śledzik ze Sztukamięs - Gronklem, oraz szalone bliźniaki - Mieczyk i Szpatka z Wymem i Jotem - Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym. * * * ROZDZIAŁ I "Ucieczka" * * * : Na Berk miał nastać nowy dzień. Szczerbatek chciał polatać przy wschodzie słońca, więc z samego ranka, póki słońce jeszcze nie wstało, postanowił obudzić Czkawkę. Jednak tego dnia za nim smok zdążył coś zrobić, chłopak już wstał. Tak na prawdę Szczerbatek codziennie budzi go za nim na wyspie pojawiął się pierwsze promienie słoneczne. I tak już od trzech lat! Codziennie! Czkawka miał, więc dużo czasu, aby do tego przywyknąć. : Przyjaciele rozprostowali swoje kości. Chłopak szybko założył swój strój do latania, który ukończył zaledwie parę tygodni temu. Pracował nad nim całe dwa miesiące. Od razu zszedł ze smokiem na dół, aby zjeść śniadanie. Zachowywali się przy tym bardzo cicho, gdyż syn wodza nie chciał zbudzić swego ojca. Wiedział, że jeśli tak się stanie, ojciec nigdzie ich nie wypuści z domu, o tak wczesnej porze. Albowiem Stoick Ważki zna na tyle dobrze swego syna, by wiedzieć, że wczesne wstanie i krótki lot na smoku, to codzienność. Jednak wtedy zawsze było dość głośno i wychodził bez śniedania, więc wódz wiedział, co oznacza to dziwne zachowanie syna. Zawsze, gdy Stoick tylko orientował się w sytuacji, natychmiast uziemiał Czkawkę wraz z jego smokiem. : Zawsze, gdy przyjaciele tak się zachowywali to wybierali się na lot trwający co najmniej jeden cały dzień, od świtu aż po samą noc. Podczas takich wypraw, które zdarzały się co raz częściej i trwały już od paru miesięcy, jeździec odkrywał nowe wyspy i nanosił je na własną mapę. Czasami zdarzało mu się nawet wracać na te lądy. : Chwilę po posiłku, Czkawka i Szczerbatek już lecieli wśród pierwszych promyków słońca. Niebo tego poranka było bezchmurne. Wszystko, co pojawiało się na czystym i błękitnym niebie było doskonale widoczne. Jednak żaden z towarzyszy, ani jeździec, ani smok nie zwrócili uwagi na piękne niebo. : Jedyne co ich oboje zachwyciło to nadzwyczaj piękny wschód słońca, który po paru minutach rozświetlił całe niebo swymi ciepłymi barwami, budząc przy tym pierwszych wikingów z Berk. W tym momęcie Czkawka zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela. : - To co Mordko? Ruszamy, bo jeszcze ktoś nas znajdzie. : - Wrauuu. - smok radośnie zamruczał, dając do zrozumienia, że się z nim zgadza. : W końcu już nie jeden raz zdarzało się, że kogoś z wioski zżerała ciekawość, gdzie całymi dniami lata przyszły wódz i postanawiał to sprawdzić, śledząc go. Choć zawsze udawało mu się każdego zgubić, to jednak, może nadejść dzień, w którym nie zauważy, iż ktoś go śledzi. I dlatego postanowił, że musi ruszać, póki na Berk jeszcze nie zauważono jego zniknięcia. : Albowiem parę dni temu Czkawka podczas jednej ze swoich wypraw natknął się na wyspę, z osadą wikingów. Jednak nikomu o tym nie powiedział, nawet swojemu ojcu. Za to, postanowił, że dziś przyjrzy się wyspie. I to z bardzo bliska, bowiem tego dnia leciał tam z zamiarem przedstawienia się. Zwyczajnie, chłopak po prostu chciał zorientować się jaka jest ogólna sytuacja na tej wyspie,oraz czy są tam jakieś smoki. Jeżeli tak, to czy są jakieś nieznane mu gatunki. Ale przede wszystkim, musiał i chciał, dowiedzieć się jakie panują tam stosunki między mieszkańcami osady, a smokami. Czy je zabijają?! * * * ROZDZIAŁ II "Wyspa" * * * : '' ''Słońce było ponad linią horyzontu. Swą złotą tarczą oświetlało już wszystko dookoła. Docierało nawet do najciemniejszych zakamarków za pomocą swych promieni, które były niczym miecze wdzierające się nawet w najbardziej niedostępne miejsca dla światła. Natomiast w oddali ocean i niebo zlewały się w jedność. Trwając razem, jakoby najlepsi przyjaciele na całe wieki. Oboje niczym nie zmąceni, czyste błękitne niebo, bez choćby najmniejszego obłoczku, oraz tajemnicza głębia oceanu, z gładką jak szkło taflą czystej wody. : Na Berk zbliżała się pora na obiad, więc prawie cała wioska zoriętowała się, że dziś Czkawka wybrał się na dłuższą wyprawę. Oczywiście wódz nie był z niej zadowolony. Chłopak leciał już dość długo, niecierpliwiąc się kiedy w oddali zobaczy wyspę. Ale nie jakąkolwiek, tylko tą konkretną, którą wyznaczył sobie za cel tej podróży. Przyjaciele nie wiedzieli czego mogą się tam spodziewać, lecz oboje czuli, że powinni się zjawić na tej wyspie. Coś ich do niej przyciądało, jak gdyby znali tą wyspę od zawsze. Aby trasa się zbytnio nie dłużyła i nie była monotonna, postanowili umilić sobie ten lot, wykonując najróżniejsze podniebne akrobacje. Radośni latali tak już przez dłuższy czas, dopóki nie spostrzegli wyspy. Momętalnie uspokoili swój lot. Jeździec przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Już po krótkiej chwili był pewny, że właśnie dotarli na miejsce. Zaczęli krążyć wokół wyspy, podziwiając jej piękno. : Wyspa wyglądała wyjątkowo pięknie, podczas górowania słońca i ładnej tego dnia pogody. Idealnie komponowała się z rozległym oceanem, oraz błękitnym niebem, tworząc wspaniały krajobraz. Była niemalże identyczna do wyspy Berk, tylko odrobinę od niej mniejsza, oraz o innym kształcie. Natomiast cała bujna roślinność, zwykłe zwierzęta, czy skały były identyczne. Jednak żadnego smoka nie dało się zauważyć, co zaniepokoiło przybyszy. : Mimo to Czkawka wciąż wpatrywał się w wyspę ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy, zresztą tak samo jak jego smok. Oboje nie mogli się nadziwić, że istnieje miejsce tak łudząco podobne do ich rodzimej wyspy, niemalże dorównujące jej pięknem, na dodatek od domu kilka godzin lotu na Szczerbatku. Przyjaciele nadal podziwiali jej walory, niestety zapominając o nadzwyczaj ważnym w tym momencie fakcie. A mianowicie o tym, iż na tej wyspie była osada wikingów. : Nawet się nie zorientowali, że właśnie przelatują nad wioską. W kierunku niczego nieświadomych współtowarzyszy została wystrzelona sieć. Tylko jedna, ale oni znajdowali się w jej zasięgu. Leciała prosto do celu z zadziwiającą prędkością. Ani jeździec, ani smok, nic nie wiedząc o tym co właśnie się dzieje, nie mieli nawet najmniejszej szansy na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Chwilę po wystrzeleniu, sieć trafiła, ale nie w cel, którym był gad, a w chłopaka. Siła odrzutu była na tyle silna, że strąciła go z grzbietu smoka. Czkawka, będąc obezwładniony przez sieć, nie mógł rozłożyć swoich skrzydeł ze stroju. Przyszły wódz spadał z ogromną prędkością. Szczerbatek również miał kłopoty, bo jeździec nie zdążył odpowiednio ustawić mu protezy ogona. Smok także zaczął tracić wysokość, jednak rzucił się na pomoc swemu przyjacielowi. Chłopak szarpał się w sieci próbując wydostać ze śmiertelnej pułapki. Tuż nad ziemią zamknął oczy, spodziewając się najgorszego, gdy nagle poczuł, że coś go łapie. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał swojego smoka, który natychmiast okrył go skrzydłami, starając się za wszelką cenę ochronić. : Chwilę później smok razem ze swym jeźdźcem spadł na obrzeżach wioski. Przedtem jednak wpadli na ogromne, stare drzewo, łamiąc przy tym jego grube konary. Przyjaciele runęli na ziemię z impetem, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu, który wszystko zasłonił przed wzrokiem mieszkańców osady. '' * * *'' Właśnie udało mi się przechytrzyć błąd z tym co wyskakuje, że nie jest się zalogowanym :D !!! HA! HA! Udało mi się! A gdybym normalnie zrobiła to bym tego nie wstawiła. * * * ROZDZIAŁ III "Przebudzenie" * * * : Świadkowie, tego nieprawdopodobnego dla nich samych zdarzenia, zatrzymali się natychmiast w miejscu, jak gdyby zobaczyli ducha. Dopiero po chwili pierwsi z nich się otrząsnęli z szoku. Paru uzbrojonych wikingów na czele ze swym wodzem podeszło powoli do miejsca, gdzie jak im się wydawało spadł gad ze swą "ofiarą". To co tam zastali wywołało na ich twarzach wyrazy przerażenia, jak i zaskoczenia. Widok był dla nich straszny, bowiem ich oczom ukazał się czarny smok, trzymający w swych dużych łapach człowieka. : Po chwili nieprzytomny smok puścił swego przyjaciela ze swego objęcia. Czkawka natychmiast sturlał się z pagórka, na którym wcześniej bezpiecznie leżał u boku swego towarzysza, wprost pod małe zielone drzewko. Ta jeszcze młoda roślina rosła obok najbardziej wysuniętego w las drewnianego domu. Jeden z wojowników ostrożnie podszedł do chłopaka w sieci. Sprawdził, czy nieznajomy żyje i natychmiast poinformował wodza, że stracił on tylko przytomność. Zdecydowano, że dopóki nieprzytomny nie zbudzi się i nie poczuje lepiej, będzie mógł on pozostać w jednym z pokoi w domu samego wodza. Gdy ułożono go na łóżku, wódz kazał jednemu z wojowników, pilnować drzwi do tego pomieszczenia. Przybyła także córka wodza razem z miejscową szamanką. : W międzyczasie kazano również zająć się smokiem, a mianowicie związać go i przetransportować na arenę, która była już od dłuższego czasu pusta. Jednak, kiedy wszyscy byli zajęci nieznajomym, smok ocknął się i zaniepokoił nie wiedząc, gdzie zniknął jego przyjaciel. : Natomiast w domu wodza, szamanka zbadała chłopaka i podała mu napar, który ma zapobiec odczuwaniu przez niego bólu. Następnie z polecenia wodza zamknięto okno i drzwi na klucz, który miał przy sobie, ponieważ nie chciał, aby nieznajomy uciekł, gdy się zbudzi, oraz nikt nie wszedł do środka. Zwłaszcza jego córka, która miała niepokojąco dziwny wyraz twarzy, jak dla swojego ojca, gdy nieprzytomnemu zdjęto hełm i okazało się, że to dość młody chłopak. : W czasie, kiedy wódz sprawdzał, czy na pewno zamknął drzwi na klucz, przybiegł do niego zdyszany wiking z ważną wiadomością. : - Wodzu! - zwrócił na siebie uwagę przerażony mężczyzna. : - O co znów chodzi? - spytał zmęczony już tym dniem wódz. : -Ten smok... on... on się obudził. Jest zbyt silny! Nie dajemy mu rady! ... Nawet nie zdążyliśmy do niego podejść, aby go związać, a on... - w tym momencie przerwał mu wódz. : - Spokojnie! Zapewne nie uda nam się go zabić, ani złapać, ale musimy choć go przepędzić. A ty - zwrócił się do wartownika pilnującego chłopaka - zostań tu i rób co ci kazałem. ... Nie wypuszczaj go nawet, jeśli się obudzi! - wykrzyczał jeszcze biegnąc odpędzić gada. : Na obrzeżach małej osady, wikingowie walczyli z czarnym smokiem już długie dwadzieścia minut, ale nie udawało im się go odpędzić. A wojownicy wciąż nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego ten gad tak bardzo nie chce stąd odejść. Dziwiło ich także to, iż mimo, że smok zawzięcie walczył, to jednak nikogo nie zabił, tylko niszczył im broń, a w ostateczności ranił i ogłuszał. : Mieszkańcy wioski trudzili się z przyjacielem Czkawki, gdy ten właśnie budził się w pomieszczeniu ogarniętym głęboką czernią. Po chwili, przyszły wódz Berk, spostrzegł w rogu pokoju niewielką świeczkę, dając nikłe światełko. Chłopak rozejrzał się, ale jedyne co zobaczył to, po lewej jakaś szafka i łóżko, na którym w tej chwili siedział. Przed nim stało biurko, które powinno być oświetlone światłem z okna, teraz jak się jeździec zorientował było zamknięte, a po prawej owa świeczka stojąca na małym stoliku, koło drzwi. Ogólnie pokój był w dość dobrym stanie. Czkawka stwierdził więc, że przebywa na pewno u kogoś ważniejszego niż zwykły wiking. * * * ROZDZIAŁ IV "Poznanie" * * * : Poprzez nastrój panujący w tym miejscu, lekko poturbowany chłopak, myślał, że jest środek nocy. Postanowił, że poczeka do rana, aby z kimś porozmawiać. Jednak po chwili usłyszał, gdzieś z daleka cichy ryk Nocnej Furii. Do tego momentu, tak na prawdę niczego nie pamiętał z dzisiejszego dnia, ale teraz wszystkie chwile wracały do niego pędząc jak szalone. Wszystko już wiedział, prócz tego gdzie jest i co się dzieje z jego przyjacielem. : Natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka, chwytając za drzwi. Te jednak były zamknięte. Czkawka zdziwił się lekko, ale bez chwili zastanowienia podbiegł do okna. To było dopiero ogromne zaskoczenie, gdy rozchylił szczelne okiennice, a go oślepiło białe światło dnia. Chłopak, pomimo chwilowego zamroczenia, od razu wszedł na parapet, zerknął w dół i po prostu skoczył. Wbrew pozorom, okno znajdowało się dość wysoko. Co jeździec Nocnej Furii boleśnie odczuł. Oczywiście bezpieczniej byłoby zejść po drzewie, niż skakać bezpośrednio na ziemię, ale go tam nie było, a o zejściu po ścianie nie było mowy. Choć Czkawka odczuwał lekki ból, to popędził ile sił w nogach w stronę z której słyszał swojego przyjaciela. : To co tam zastał, wprost go przeraziło. Albowiem w oczach swojego podniebnego wierzchowca ujrzał złość i lęk spowodowany zapewne tym, iż nie wiedział gdzie jest jego jeździec, oraz co się z nim dzieje. Natomiast w mieszkańcach wioski widział tylko strach przed smokiem i chęć obrony swoich rodzin. : Czkawka, nie za bardzo myśląc co robi, przepychając się i unikając plazmy, wbiegł przed rozwścieczonych wojowników. Zatrzymał ich walkę z czarnym smokiem, do którego po chwili się zwrócił. : - Szczerbatku? Nic Ci się nie stało? - chłopak podszedł do smoka, wyciągając swą prawą dłoń w jego kierunku. : - Wrauu. - Nocna Furia uspokoiła się, zamknęła oczy i przyłożyła swój duży pysk do jego dłoni, radośnie pomrukując. : - Tak się o Ciebie martwiłem. - Szczerbatek odsunął pysk i spojrzał na Czkawkę, wzrokiem mówiącym dokładnie to samo. : No i właśnie w tym momencie odezwał się wódz tej wyspy, przerywając piękną scenę spotkania dwóch przyjaciół. : - Jak ..., żeś to zrobił? Kim w ogóle jesteś i skąd? ... Jak...? - wódz zaczął zadawać pytania, ale tym razem to Czkawka mu przerwał. : - Mogę odpowiedzieć na różne pytania, ale może po kolei? - powiedział spokojnie Czkawka. : - Tak ... Masz rację chłopcze. - głos wodza stał się chłodny - Chodź do mego domu, a smok zostaje na zewnątrz. : - O nie, nie! - zaprotestował jeździec Nocnej Furii - Nie zostawię go tu samego. Jaką mogę mieć pewność, że nic mu nie zagraża? : W końcu doszli do porozumienia, że przyjaciele mogą być razem, ale rozmawiać będą w ich twierdzy. Gdy tam przybyli wszyscy zostali wyproszeni, prócz rodziny wodza. : - A więc? - rozpoczął wódz - Opowiadaj. : - Hym ... Może wpierw nas przedstawię, ale uprzedzam, że mam dość dziwne imię. Nazywam się Czkawka, a... : - Ha ... rzeczywiście. - wtrącił się syn wodza, ale natychmiast ucichł. : - Pozwól, że i ja się przedstawię, oraz moją rodzinę. - Nazywam się Sadick, jestem wodzem tej wyspy. To moja żona, Lor. - wskazał na średniego wzrostu brunetkę z trzema długimi warkoczami o niebieskich oczach - Ten z nie wyparzoną gębą młodzieniec to mój syn Saler, a obok moja córka Led. : Rodzeństwo nie był do siebie podobne. Chłopak był wysoki i miał rude włosy trochę krótsze od jego siostry, której brązowe włosy sięgały do ramion. Dziewczyna była dość niska, ale nie mała. A jedyną cechą, która była jednakowa jak u jej brata to brązowe oczy, które u niej przybierały odcień słodkiej czekolady. : - Miło mi. - uśmiechnął się Czkawka i wszystkim uścisnął dłonie - Ale kontynuując. To jest Szczerbatek, mój przyjaciel i jedyna Nocna Furia. - jeździec uśmiechnął się do swojego smoka, który stał dumny po jego słowach. : Po tych słowach, Sadick poprosił, aby Czkawka opowiedział coś więcej o sobie. Gdy zorientował się, że to on jest "Pogromcą Smoków" z Berk. Postanowił spytać się, czy te wszystkie legendy o Nim to prawda. Teraz, kiedy wódz i jego rodzina, byli w niemałym szoku, poinformowali pozostałych mieszkańców, o czym się dowiedzieli. Cała wioska cieszyła się z poznania Czkawki, a najbardziej Led, która miała swoją małą tajemnicę. : Wódz skończył pokazywać wioskę przyszłemu wodzu Berk, gdy chłopaka zawołała Led. : - Czkawka! Skoro już jesteś na naszej wyspie to... Czy mógłbyś ze mną... Nie ... inaczej ... - dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak zacząć. : - O co chodzi? - dopytał się zaczepiony chłopak. : - Przepraszam, że tak po imieniu się zwracam, ale inaczej byłoby dziwnie. Ale! ... Chciałam się zapytać, czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać o pewnej sprawie ... na osobności, no wiesz w cztery oczy, bez świadków? - Led zaczął plątać się język. : Czkawka zrobił zdziwioną minę, a po chwili przyjaźnie się uśmiechnął i odpowiedział. : - Pewnie! ... Mam tylko jedną małą prośbę. Możesz mi powiedzieć jak, na Thor'a, nazywa się ta wyspa? - Na te słowa oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Kiedy się uspokoili dziewczyna odpowiedziała. : - Myślałam, że Ojciec Ci powiedział. No, ale... Witam na wyspie Bor. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz to pokażę Ci miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli porozmawiać. : Po chwili dotarli na miejsce, do którego nikt oprócz Led i teraz Czkawki nie znał drogi. Podczas, gdy szli, dużo rozmawiali i sporo dowiedzieli się o sobie nawzajem. Nawet się polubili, ale gdy doszli na miejsce, chłopaka po prostu zamurowało. * * * ROZDZIAŁ V "W ukryciu" : Przyszły wódz Berk natychmiast zatrzymał się, a przez jego głowę przebiegło setki, jeśli nie tysiące myśli. Stał, wciąż w tym samym miejscu, niczym słup mleczno-białej soli. W tej jednej krótkiej chwili stał się blady, jakoby właśnie ujrzał ducha własnej matki. Jednak jego stan nie był spowodowany przerażeniem, a cichą euforią w jego sercu. Aby zobaczyć to co teraz ma przed swymi zielonymi oczami, musiał przejść przez lekko przerażającą starą część lasu, przedrzeć się przez upiorne kolczaste krzewy, oraz przez ukryte za pnączami korytarze ciemnych jaskiń. A to wszystko w towarzystwie i z powodu pięknej dziewczyny, która zaczęła się nieco martwić jego wyrazem twarzy. : - Ej ... Coś nie tak? - dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego, już powoli zaczynała żałować, że go tu przyprowadziła i w ogóle pomyślała o jego pomocy. : Chłopak, czując na sobie wzrok, natychmiast wrócił myślami na ziemię. Po chwili dotarły do niego słowa dziewczyny. : - Nie Led, ... Ja tylko ... - Czkawka nadal był trochę nieobecny - Po prostu, ... to właśnie przez to twój brat zestrzelił mnie i Szczerbka. - jeździec wskazał głową w stronę małego urwiska. : Córka wodza nadal nic nie rozumiała, w głębi duszy czuła się coraz gorzej. Spojrzała, więc pytająco. Czkawka, widząc jej wzrok, powiedział jej, dlaczego był tak zamyślony, ze tak łatwo było go zestrzelić. Dzięki uzupełnionej historii Czkawki, dziewczyna zrozumiała jego reakcję. W końcu powód niefortunnego, w tamtej chwili, zamyślenia skutkującego zestrzeleniem, był właśnie przed ich oczami. : - To co? Podejdźmy bliżej. Bo chyba, po to mnie tu ściągnęłaś. ... Mam rację? - chłopak uśmiechną się lekko i przeniósł swój wzrok na dziewczynę, która odwzajemniła uśmiech odpowiadając mu. : - No właściwie to tak. Mam tu, jak widzisz, mały problem. : Po chwili dwójka nowych znajomych zaczęła schodzić do urwiska. Urwisko jest małym, ale uroczym miejscem tej wyspy. Nie ma tu jeziorka, jak na Berk. Za to jest wyjątkowo śliczna, świeżo zielona, króciutka trawa. Zbocza urwiska są, w większości, porośnięte długimi pnącymi się po nich w górę roślinami, a na górze widać kilka rosnących krzewów, białych i czerwonych, dzikich róż. Natomiast w dole, w krótkiej trawie przy jednej ze ścian urwiska, bezpiecznie w cieniu kilku niewysokich drzew, rosną dość licznie małe krzaczki poziomek i jagód. : - Fajne miejsce. Jak się nazywa? - zapytał z czystej ciekawości. : - Właściwie to nie ma nazwy, ale ja mówię na nie "Smocze Urwisko". ... No wiesz, ze względu na okoliczności. A o ile wiem, to nikt nie zna tego miejsca. ... Nawet na mapach ojca go nie ma, jedynie wielka góra. ... No, ale jak widać ona tylko otacza to niezwykłe miejsce. : - No, dobra. Jesteśmy. To na czym polega, z nim, twój problem? : - Hm... w sumie to na tym, że nie za bardzo znam się na smokach. Wprawdzie oswoiłam jednego Straszliwca Straszliwego, ale nigdy nie byłam tak blisko jakiegoś dużego smoka... - dziewczyna posmutniała - W przeciwieństwie do każdego z wioski. : - Ej ... Led. Nie smuć się. Ja też wcale nie miałem fajnego życia. : - Naprawdę? - dziewczyna zaciekawiła się, ale teraz mieli co innego do zrobienia. : - Tak, zmieniło się dopiero, gdy miałem piętnaście lat, ale o tym później. ... Tak swoją drogą to rzadko widuję Zębacze o podobnym, jak ten umaszczeniu. ... No dobra zróbmy to co mamy zrobić. : Oboje ruszyli w stronę żółtego Śmiertnika Zębacza o pomarańczowym zabarwieniu kolcy. Jednak ten nie był z tego faktu zadowolony, więc Czkawka zawołał swojego przyjaciela. Szczerbatek natychmiast się zjawił, bo do tej pory, cały czas czaił się w cieniu bujnej roślinności, podążając za nimi. Led trochę się zdziwiła, gdyż nie zauważyła, że za nimi idzie. Chłopak podszedł do Nocnej Furii i zaczął czegoś szukać. Niestety nie znalazł, więc zaczął się za czymś rozglądać. Córka wodza stała i spoglądała na całą sytuację, nic nie rozumiejąc. Po chwili jeżdziec podbiegł do wyższej niż większość w tym miejscu trawy i o trochę innym odcieniu zieleni. Przyjrzał się jej, po czym zerwał sporą garść i ruszył w stronę Śmiertnika. : Przyszły wódz, za pomocą dziwnej trawy, którą okazała się smoczymiętką, uspokoił żółtego smoka. Ten szybko dał się oswoić "Pogromcy Smoków", który zaczął wszystko tłumaczyć dziewczynie. Na szczęście ta okazała się być pojętnym uczniem, więc Czkawka postanowił przekazać jej smoka, a samemu pójść sprawdzić, czy gadowi nic nie dolega. Jednak dziewczyna nie popierała pomysłu swojego nowego znajomego. Bała się dotknąć tak dużego gada. Wcześniej oswoiła sama Straszliwca, ale on był i jest malutki, w porównaniu do tego żółtego smoka. Mimo wszystko chłopak miał w zanadrzu niezaprzeczalne argumenty, więc szybko ją przekonał. Dzięki czemu chwilę później nieśmiało wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Śmiertnika. * * * ROZDZIAŁ VI "Smoczy przyjaciel" * * * : Czkawka z zadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy oznajmił, że smoku nic nie dolega, ale jest trochę osłabiony i zestresowany. Dziewczynę bardzo ucieszyła ta wieść, ponieważ nie lubiła patrzeć na cierpienie niewinnych stworzeń. Tym bardziej, gdy tym stworzeniem był smok, do którego przychodziła już od dłuższego czasu, aby móc go obserwować i podrzucać więcej jedzenia. : Słońce wskazywało na późną porę dnia, gdy czarny gad w najlepsze bawił się ze swoim nowym kolegą. Natomiast ludzka para siedziała pod jednym z drzew, obserwując smoki, podczas rozmowy. : - No, dobra. - odezwał się chłopak - Fajnie się z Tobą rozmawia, ale... - nie dane mu było dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi. : - Ale co? Chcesz już wracać? - brunetka, ze smutną miną, spojrzała mu w oczy. : - W sumie? Chyba by się przydało, jednak nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Tak, więc pozwól, że będę kontynuował. - jeździec cicho odchrząknął i zaczął dalej mówić - Ale... jeszcze nie nadałaś imienia nowemu przyjacielowi. : Czkawka zerknął na dziewczynę, ze zdziwieniem. Ta skierowała swój wzrok na romówcę, a następnie na bezimiennego smoka. Chłopak chwilę poczekał na dalszą część reakcji dziewczyny, lecz nic nie nastąpiło. Dziewczyna wyglądała jak skamieniała, prócz jej oczu, które podążały w ślad za swoim smokiem. Zielonooki spostrzegł w nich zaskoczenie, jednakże to jak wyglądała jego nowa znajoma,wywołało u niego tak duże rozbawienie, że nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu. : On się śmiał, smoki patrzyły się na niego, jak na chorego psychicznie, którym on w rzeczywistości, zresztą był, a ona nic. : Brunetowi znudziła się ta sytuacja i wpadł na najprostszy sposób przywrócenia dziewczyny do życia, jednak też bezskuteczny. Po prostu usiadł naprzeciw niej i z poważną miną machał ręką przed jej twarzą, mówiąc te słowa "Ej Led, Ty skałko zaraz Cię wrzucę do oceanu, tak jak się robi z kamieniami". Na nieszczęście dla niej Szczerbatek już zgłodniał. Był na tyle wspaniałomyślny, że postanowił nie szukać sam sobie jedzenia i dać szansę załatwienia tej sprawy Czkawce. Lecz na przeszkodzie stała mu obecna sytuacja,czyli znieruchomiała dziewczyna. Podszedł, więc do niej, trącając przy tym swojego "żywienio-dawce" i bezceremonialnie raz, a porządnie liznął po delikatnej twarzy. : Efekt natychmiastowy. Córka wodza podskoczyła przerażona, stając na równe nogi. Sprawca wyprostował się dumnie, patrząc prosto w oczy drugiemu wikingowi. Ten cicho prychnął i odwrócił się do dziewczyny, która w końcu się odezwała. : - Em, naprawdę nie nadałam imienia? - rozejrzała się zdezorientowana - Cóż mogę powiedzieć? W myślach już to zrobiłam i sądziłam, że na głos też. : - No, to już wiesz, że nie. - posłał jej rozbawiony uśmiech - A więc, Led powiesz nam? : - Tak, oczywiście. Tylko się nie śmiej, bo to od jego umaszczenia. - przerwała powodując napięcie - Wymyśliłam mu imię, które brzmi 'Es'. : - Es? - zapytał zdziwiony, bo nie rozumiał, co to ma wspólnego z żółtym i pomarańczowym - Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego? : - To tylko moja głupia logika. Wiesz, doszłam do tego przez skojarzenia. Kiedyś Ci wytłumaczę. - mruknęła pod nosem. : - Teraz odpuszczam, ale i tak się dowiem. Narazie, widzę, że po zabawie to smoki nam zgłodniały, więc pora wracać. - zmienił temat - Sam też zjadłbym coś. : Tak, więc jak powiedział, tak zrobili. Czkawka pokazał dziewczynie, aby wskazała drogę powrotną i wszyscy razem ruszyli w stronę wioski. Jednak o kimś zapomnieli. * * * ROZDZIAŁ VII "Plus dwa" * * * : Dwie pary, zupełnie innych rodzajów istot żyjących na tej bezlitosnej planecie, przebyły niedawno kawałek drogi z dzikiej części wyspy Bor do osady wikingów. Ruszyły w stronę domu rodziny Led, napotykając zdziwione ttwarze mieszkańców, czego chłopak zupełnie nie rozumiał. Tam zorganizowali swoim przyjaciołom jedzenie, po czym skierowali swoją uwagę na zbliżającego się ojca dziewczyny. : Gdy wódz dotarł do swej córki miał niemalże taki sam wyraz twarzy co mieszkańcy, z tym, że jego mimika przybierała bardziej złe oblicze. Z taką mieszanką podszedł do dziewczyny i rozpoczął przemowę na temat tego co zrobiła. Po pewnym czasie do wypowiedzi swojego ojca wtraciła się Led, a Czkawka z tego wszystkiego zrozumiał, że ludziom chodziło o żółtego smoka. Mężczyzna wytłumaczył córce co jest złego w przyprowadzeniu smoka, o którym nawet nie miał pojęcia, bo nic nie raczyła mu powiedzieć, do wioski pełnej wikingów, którzy nie mieli do tej pory zbyt dużej styczności z tymi gadami poza wzajemnym mordowaniem. Dziewczyna, jednak nie przyjmowała do wiadomości argumentów ojca, przez co wykształciła się z tego wszystkiego kłótnia. Podczas całej sprzeczki dwoje przyjaciół z Berk stało spokojnie z boku, za którymi zeszła się większa część mieszkańców wioski, obserwując jak Led wykorzystuje sytuację na swoją korzyść. Wynikiem całego zdarzenia było utargowanie pozwolenia na zatrzymanie żółtego smoka w wiosce, z innymi małymi konsekwencjami. : Niektórzy byli niezadowoleni z takiego obrotu spraw, ale prawie wszyscy przyznali, że czasy się zmieniają, a osoba dzięki, której wiedzą, iż te skrzydlate gady są dobre jest przecież w tej chwili przy nich. Było trochę zamieszania w związku z zamieszkaniem smoka wraz z ludźmi w wiosce, ale dzięki Czkawce do wieczora wszystko było gotowe. Wódz za namową swoich dzieci postanowił zrobić ognisko dla mieszkańców, podczas którego oni sami mogli lepiej poznać chłopaka z Berk. : Wikingowie rozmawiali, dzieci plątały się pod nogami i wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Niestety wiele rodzin musiało wcześniej wrócić do swoich domów ze względu na młodszych. Pod koniec spotkania Sadick zaproponował Czkawce nocleg w swoim domu, a jego córka zauważyła dość istotny szczegół za swoim ojcem. Mianowicie był nim mały zielony smok. Led automatycznie spojrzała na tatę uroczym wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Ten natomiast podążył oczami w stronę, którą wskazywała jej wyprostowana ręka. Wódz zrobił wielkie oczy i od razu spytał najmłodszej "o co chodzi" z tym Straszliwcem. Dziewczyna westchnęła, wytłumaczyła iż nazywa się on Irys i jest jej przyjacielem. : Ostatecznie wyszło na to, że w wiosce zamieszkiwały dwa smoki. Czkawka skorzystał z propozycji i nocował wraz ze Szczerbatkiem w pokoju obok Led. Zanim się jednak położyli spać sporo rozmawiali, a chłopak zaproponował, aby jej Straszliwca nauczyć przenosić wiadomości tak jak robił to jego mniejszy ze smoków. Dziewczyna chętnie się zgodziła, ale zostawili to jednak na następny dzień. : Wczesnym rankiem oboje wstali, by zwiedzić wyspę, czyli zrobić to po co Jeździec wraz z czarnym smokiem tu przybyli. Gdy przyszły wódz Berk zobaczył to co chciał i wszystko posprawdzał, wrócili do domu dziewczyny, gdzie zjedli obiad. Czkawka porozmawiał z wodzem, po czym zaczął przygotowania do powrotu na swoją wyspę. Kiedy byli gotowi, pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, dłużej zatrzymując się przy Led. Zostawił jej wskazówki jak postępować zze smokami i jak nauczyć Irysa, by przenosił wiadomości, co tłumaczył już jej na początku tego dnia. Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie żegnany przez wszystkich mieszkańców, wsiadł na Nocną Furię i ostatni raz oglądając się na wyspę, ruszył w stronę Berk. * * * ROZDZIAŁ # " ###" Trwa wymyślanie rozdziału... Proszę czekać! * * * (...) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania